Travelin' Soldier
by pepper0324
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote based on the country song. AU. Takes place during the Vietnam War in the 1960s. Tara and Maggie are a couple of teenagers who meet for the first time in a small town.


Okay another one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. And yes it's another country song lol. This story is based on the amazing song called "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. This story takes place in 1965 while the Vietnam War was raging on. Warning: there are some racial slurs. :/ Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Oh and as always Tara g!p. :)

* * *

Tara Chambler sat down in an empty booth at the local diner, wearing her newly issued Army greens which were almost unbearable in the mid-August heat. She had received her drafting letter in the mail which hadn't surprised her. Tara had joined the Army not long after turning seventeen, graduating from bootcamp a few months ago. The Army had shipped her to Georgia where she stayed at the barracks until she received her letter just two days after turning eighteen. After getting her drafting notice, Tara spent the next few days traveling around the state and exploring. She figured she might as well have some fun before she was thrown into the ugly pits of death and hell.

The Army had granted Tara special privileges in combat fighting after finding out about her special condition. They figured that if Tara had a fully functioning penis then she could do whatever regular guys could do. And Tara had impressed her superiors during bootcamp by working hard and becoming one of the best shots in her unit.

She always knew that she would be shipped off to fight in the Vietnam War, it was just a matter of time and now that time had come. Tara glanced at the letter which told her to report to the Army training camp in California by Friday.

Tara waited at the diner, realizing that it was Saturday and not Sunday which was stamped on her bus ticket which meant that she was stuck in this small Georgia town for the next sixteen hours or so. She decided to get a hotel room for the night after grabbing a quick lunch. Tara was determined to eat some good food since she would be stuck with Army type food for God knew how long.

She glanced out the window watching as a few hippies gathered around their old, beat up Volkswagen van, holding some signs that protested the current war. Sometimes, Tara wished she could be as carefree as they seemed in that moment, the threat of being sent to war not looming over their heads. But instead, Tara was a fighter, had been her whole life.

"Hey, there, I'm Maggie. I'll be takin' care of you today. What can I get ya?" Tara glanced up at the beautiful girl who had a bow in her hair and who was wearing a summer dress that was covered up by an apron, holding her order pad and pen ready.

Tara couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl was her waitress and she momentarily forgot any kind of words as she stared at Maggie's radiant smile.

"You okay?" Maggie softly asked. She couldn't stop herself from checking out this mysterious handsome soldier. Maggie knew almost everyone in her small town but this stranger was unfamiliar.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm just...you're so beautiful. That's all," Tara shyly smiled as Maggie blushed.

"Well, you're pretty handsome there yourself. You leavin' for the war?" Maggie asked. She had seen many young men from her small town take off for the war, some never making it back.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning is when my bus arrives. I'm Tara Chambler by the way," Tara held her hand out which Maggie shook gently. She could tell that Tara was a little shy so she gave her a smile.

"I'm Maggie Greene. You must be starvin' so what can I get you?" the waitress asked once again. Tara had forgotten all about lunch or how hungry she had been, her focus on Maggie.

"Oh yeah, I'll just take a burger, fries, and a Coke. This might seem a little weird but would you mind sittin' down for a while and talkin' to me? I'm feelin' a little low," Tara shyly asked, giving Maggie an adorable grin that she couldn't resist.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go," Maggie answered, smiling that sweet smile to Tara.

Tara waited as the longest hour of her life ticked on. She watched as Maggie took food orders and delivered food to different tables. Tara nervously forced herself to eat her meal which wasn't too hard since it was pretty good and she was starving.

Maggie anxiously watched the clock as the minute hand slowly moved. She knew this whole thing was crazy. She was only sixteen after all and still going to high school but there was something about Tara Chambler that she couldn't ignore. Maggie knew her Daddy would try to talk her out of this if he were here, telling her that Tara was too old for her, that a soldier might not come back home. Maggie didn't care though, Tara already seemed to have a piece of her heart.

Finally, the hour was finally over as Maggie clocked out and said goodbye to Deanna Monroe, the diner's owner. She waved goodbye to her coworkers as she walked over to Tara's booth.

"You ready to head out?" Maggie asked as Tara stood up, grabbing her duffel bag.

"Yes ma'am," Tara smiled as Maggie took ahold of her hand, leading her out of the diner. They both had no idea that their epic love story was just beginning.

* * *

Tara and Maggie went down and sat on the pier, enjoying the shade from trees and the coolness of the water. They made some small talk, learning more about one another. Maggie told Tara about school, her summer job, her family, and her hopes for college and to be a doctor one day. Tara told Maggie about her unconventional upbringing and how she moved from place from place until she was old enough to join the Army since college wasn't for her.

"So you really have no family?" Maggie asked, saddened by the thought of Tara being alone in the world.

"No family. My mom died when I was young. My ol' man took off. I have an older sister but I don't even know her name. Some people would take me in to work on their farms but I was bounced around in a lot of orphanages, some were nice, some abusive. I've been on my own since I was fifteen, just surviving. College wasn't for me so Army it is," Tara shrugged as she reached over, shyly placing her arm around Maggie's waist, pulling her a little closer.

"Where are you from? Somewhere up north?" Maggie nestled her head on Tara's shoulder.

"I don't know really. I've heard Ohio. Texas. Indiana. No one really knows where I was born. Doesn't really matter to me, but on my draft card it has a space for you to write down your hometown. I guess just in case you die so they can let everyone know. I just put this small town - Ridgeway, Georgia. Seems like a nice place to come back to," Tara stared at the calm lake waters, reveling in how Maggie felt next to her.

"Would you come back here when you're done with your tour?" Maggie questioned, her heart already aching at the thought of Tara leaving her.

"Yeah, I would," Tara simply said, taking off her hat.

"Are you gonna be in combat?" Maggie asked since from what she saw on television, mostly men went into the deadly zones.

"Yeah. Army cleared me for combat on account of my...special condition as they put it," Tara answered as Maggie glanced at her in confusion.

"Condition?"

"I was born with a penis so they figure that I can do anything a normal guy could, including combat fighting which I don't mind," Tara hoped that Maggie wouldn't think that she was weird for her extra appendage, but might as well get it out in the open.

"Oh, that's pretty interestin'. You'll have to show me one day," Maggie joked as she rested her head back on Tara's shoulder.

The two teenagers sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as the sun started to set. Tara knew that she should probably get Maggie home soon but she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing this beautiful girl again. She wanted more time with Maggie Greene but fate didn't seem on her side.

Tara nervously played with her hat as the words she needed to say left her mouth. "This is probably a bit forward and I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend and I would love it if you wrote letters to me," Maggie smiled as she pulled away, staring into Tara's intense brown eyes.

Tara could feel her heart skip a beat as Maggie moved closer, their lips almost touching. Without thinking, Tara leaned in, kissing Maggie's lips, tasting just how sweet she was. Their first kiss only lasted a few seconds as they both pulled away, searching one another's eyes for any reason to stop but not finding any. Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, pulling her close as her lips claimed her once again. This time the kiss was passionate and messy as Tara's tongue explored Maggie's eager mouth.

"Oh Tara..." Maggie moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck, their kiss never breaking. Tara could feel how hard she was growing in her pants.

Fireworks seemed to explode all around Maggie as the kiss intensified. She had never had a kiss that made her want more, had never had one that made her so complete. Maggie would die happy if she kissed Tara for the rest of her life. She had only known this soldier for a few hours but their connection was so deep that Maggie already knew that she would never find anyone like Tara. She was already in love.

Finally, after a few minutes the couple pulled away as the need for air became too much. Maggie licked her lips, traces of Tara still on them, blushing as Tara gave her an adorable, goofy smile.

"You aren't leavin' until tomorrow mornin', right? You have a hotel room for the night?" Maggie knew she was treading on dangerous waters but she didn't want to turn back. She couldn't.

"I was going to get one after I took you home," Tara answered.

"Will you take me to your room tonight? Spend the night with me?" Maggie timidly asked.

Tara felt like she was losing her mind. She definitely hadn't expected this all to happen when she arrived at the small town earlier that day. Tara couldn't deny the bond that she shared with Maggie. If love at first sight was real then she was definitely experiencing it now.

"Are you sure? How old are you anyways? I've never...ya know..." Tara shyly admitted as Maggie felt her heart swell at her soldier's honesty.

"I'm sixteen but I know what I want and that's you. I've never done this before either so we'll be each other's first," Maggie could see Tara struggle with her desires and wanting to do what was right.

"Okay, let's get outta here," Tara stood up, reaching down to help Maggie to her feet.

To Maggie's surprise, Tara led her back to the diner parking lot where there was a blue 1955 Chevy pickup truck parked.

"That's your truck?" Maggie wondered as Tara opened the passenger side door for her.

"Yup. I got her when I was fifteen at a good price," Tara started the truck, leaving the parking lot and heading towards a hotel.

"What were you gonna do with the truck while you were gone?" Maggie glanced out the window, trying to keep her nerves calm.

"I was just gonna park her at this storage place. If I never came back then the owner could do whatever he wanted - keep or sell her," Tara turned on the radio, switching through the stations until she stopped at an popular song called "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles.

The two teenagers kept quiet the rest of the ride as they anxiously waited for what was about to happen next. Tara reached over, gently holding Maggie's hand, trying to reassure the girl next to her that everything would be alright. Maggie glanced over at Tara, watching as she concentrated on the road. She knew that time was quickly ticking away but this would be a night that neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Maggie waited for Tara in the truck while she paid and secured a hotel room for the night. Maggie had already found a nearby pay phone and called her father to let him know that she would be spending the night at a friend's house. Hershel seemed to believe her, telling her to be home by noon the next day. Before getting to the hotel parking lot, Tara insisted on taking Maggie to a nearby clothes shop so she could get some new clothes for the next morning. Maggie refused at first, but finally relented when Tara said it would be something to remember her by.

So now, here Maggie was, waiting for her soldier, her heart beating so fast. Her body was full of excitement and trepidation that she had never felt before. Maggie was also nervous, wondering if Tara would still want her in the morning. Tara finally emerged from the check-in lobby with some keys in her hand.

"Room 44," Tara said as she grabbed her duffel bag and locked her truck. She took Maggie's hand in her own as she led her to the room.

Tara opened the door to reveal a tidy room with a queen sized bed and a small television on the dresser. Tara threw her duffel bag on the small table that was in the corner and turned up the air conditioner. Maggie closed and locked the door as they both stared at each other, feeling the intense passion building again.

Heart pounding, Tara unbuttoned and shrugged off her Army jacket, setting it carefully on a nearby chair so it wouldn't wrinkle. She then pulled off the dark green shirt that was underneath, revealing the white Army tank top. Maggie watched with interest as Tara quickly took off the tank top, letting it fall to the floor.

Maggie could hardly breathe as she took in the sight of all of Tara's muscles. She followed Tara's lead, slowly pushing the straps of her dress down over her shoulders, letting the fabric hit the floor. Tara nervously gulped as Maggie stood in front of her in just her bra and panties.

Tara knew it was her turn so she kicked off her boots before unbuckling her belt. She slowly unbuttoned her pants, pushing them and her boxers down, standing in all her glory. Maggie couldn't control the wetness that soaked her panties as she saw Tara for the first time. Maggie had to admit that Tara was big in size, reaching out and gently squeezing the throbbing shaft.

Passion overtook Tara as she picked Maggie up and carried her a few paces to the bed, laying her down on the mattress. Maggie drew in a deep breath as seriousness settled over them both. The mood of the room wasn't just serious, the air between them was rife with salacity. With sexual electricity.

Maggie reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it out of their way as Tara felt her dick grow harder at the beautiful sight underneath her. Tara leaned down, kissing Maggie so possessively that it made her breathless. Maggie moaned as she tasted Tara with her lips and with her heart. Tara's muscles bunched and flexed under Maggie's hands as their tongues swept against each other.

Tara could feel that familiar urge start to take over her body as she quickly stopped herself from coming too fast. Just rubbing against Maggie's soft skin was enough to almost send her over the edge especially since she was inexperienced. Tara wanted this moment to last as long as possible...the moment when Maggie become hers.

Tara slowly started to travel down Maggie's amazing body, tasting every inch of delicate skin, marveling at how good she tasted. Maggie moaned as Tara sucked and gently bit down on her hard nipples, sensations of pleasure lighting up her body.

"Oh god, Tara," Maggie whimpered, her hands messing up Tara's dark hair. She had never felt anything so intense or so intimate as Tara kissed her way down Maggie's flat stomach, almost reaching where she was craved the most.

Tara could see how wet Maggie's panties were as she stopped herself from ripping them away in a fervor. Maggie's scent was intoxicating and beckoning, Tara's face just a few inches away from her pussy.

"You sure you want this?" Tara asked once again to be sure.

"Yes...please..." Maggie pleaded. Tara slowly pulled the panties down her girlfriend's legs using her teeth. She tossed the clothing onto the floor before kissing up Maggie's sexy legs.

Tara kneeled between Maggie's legs, staring at her beautiful body, almost not believing that this was really happening. Maggie had the most amazing body that Tara had ever seen. Maggie watched as Tara's hungry eyes gazed at her body, almost as if she was memorizing it.

"You're beautiful," Tara whispered, kissing Maggie on her soft lips.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Tara slowly traveled down Maggie's body until she reached the sweetness that she so desperately wanted to taste. Maggie closed her eyes, waiting anxiously as she felt Tara's hot breath on her thighs. Tara nudged Maggie's legs apart, finally taking her pussy into her mouth.

"Tara..." Maggie cried out in pleasure as her legs went weak.

Tara softly moaned as she tasted how amazing Maggie was. Tara teased Maggie, flicking her clit with her tongue, her appetite insatiable as she devoured Maggie. Maggie's hands were everywhere as pleasure engulfed her sensitive flesh. She massaged her own breasts before entangling her fingers in Tara's hair, holding her in place as Tara explored her wet pussy.

Spreading Maggie's legs open further, Tara sucked on her sensitive clit before lapping up all the gushing wetness that invaded her mouth. Tara slowly thrusted her tongue into Maggie, needing to feel her most private of spots. Maggie cried out as her body was turned inside out by Tara's touch.

"Oh god, Tara!" Maggie moaned as she came for Tara, forceful and deep. Tara groaned at the sound of Maggie's pleasure, at the taste of it. There was nothing sweeter than hearing Maggie climaxing just for her.

Maggie's body trembled as she experienced her first real orgasm. Maggie barely had time to recover before Tara's mouth was on her again, licking her excited clit again, caressing it gently with her tongue. It only took a few seconds before Maggie came again all over Tara's face, much to her delight. Maggie screamed out with such satisfaction that it almost made her hoarse, her flesh quaking from the unexpected orgasm.

"You alright?" Tara whispered as she resumed her position on top of Maggie. She could feel the head of her cock as it became coated with Maggie's soaking wetness. She could tell that Maggie was nervous and Tara was anxious as well.

"Just nervous. You're...pretty big," Maggie admitted. Tara smirked before kissing her girlfriend, trying to reassure her.

"I'll go slow. You sure this is still what you want?" Tara asked.

Maggie just nodded, pulling Tara close so their hot skin touched, not an inch of space between them. Tara stared into Maggie's beautiful eyes as she slowly thrusted forward, the tip of her cock pushing into Maggie's tight virgin pussy.

"Oh..." Maggie whimpered as she felt herself being stretched by Tara's huge cock. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, the pain being a bit much.

"Wanna stop?" Tara had a worried look on her face.

"No...keep goin'," Maggie panted as she felt Tara thrust deeper into her.

Tara moved slowly at first, watching carefully as her cock slid out, long and slick from Maggie, before pushing full back in, sliding through the wetness of her lips. Tara had never felt anything so amazing as the feel of Maggie around her, the wetness, the tightness. She had to control her urge to come right then and there...nothing was as magnificent as being inside Maggie.

Tara kept thrusting until she felt the hymen that blocked her way. She slowly pulled out a bit, passionately kissing Maggie's lips as she forcefully pushed forward, breaking through the thin layer until she was fully inside of Maggie's pussy.

"God..." Maggie cried as she bit down on Tara's lip as her barrier was broken for the first time. More tears escaped her eyes as her nails scratched Tara's shoulders. Tara kissed Maggie's tears away as she waited for her to become used to the fullness.

"Ok...I'm ready now. Be gentle," Maggie sighed as Tara started to slowly thrust in and out of her wet tightness. Maggie cried out in passion at the sensation of Tara filling her over and over again. She couldn't think or speak as pleasure like never before overwhelmed her.

"Harder," Maggie begged as she bit down on Tara's ear, tugging roughly. She lifted her hips up to meet the rhythm of Tara's thrusts as they became one, their hot breath intermingling as they shared passionate kisses. Tara picked up her pace, rougher strokes slamming into Maggie's tightness. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's sweaty torso, holding on as if her life, her very existence depended on it. The headboard of the bed hit the wall with the pace of Tara's powerful thrusts.

Tara watched as Maggie closed her eyes, completely surrendering herself. Her senses were full of Tara as she felt that familiar ache in her stomach. Maggie's nails dragged down Tara's strong back, leaving behind long, red scratches as their sweaty skins slid against one another.

"I love you," Maggie whispered as she came, her powerful orgasm taking over her body, gushing wetness surrounding Tara's hard cock.

"I love you too, Maggie," Tara finally allowed herself to come as she buried her cock deep inside of Maggie, filling her with hot cum. Tara trembled in Maggie's arms as she collapsed on top of her, all her energy spent.

The couple laid in the messed up bed for a few minutes in pure bliss. Suddenly, Tara could feel Maggie's body tremble as she glanced up and saw that she was crying.

"Maggie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Tara worriedly asked as Maggie shook her head.

"No. I'm just gonna miss you so much even though I just met you. I love you so much," Maggie cried as Tara gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm gonna make it back to you, Maggie. I promise and when I do, we'll get married and have babies. I love you too. Let's just enjoy this night together," Tara reassured as Maggie nestled against her, listening to her calming heartbeat.

The teens spent the rest of the night memorizing each other's bodies and talking about everything that crossed their minds. Tara had never felt such a connection to anyone before as she held Maggie close, both trying to fight break of dawn. Tara was more determined than ever to make it back to Georgia. She had someone to come home to now and that's all she ever really wanted.

* * *

The next morning, Tara and Maggie were waiting at the bus station. Tara was dressed in her Army uniform looking dapper as ever as she held Maggie's hand. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her truck keys.

"Take care of my truck, babe," Tara handed Maggie the keys to her precious truck.

"I will," Maggie tried to keep her tears at bay as Tara's bus pulled up to the platform.

Tara sighed sadly. "Well, that's me."

"You'll come back, won't you?" Maggie asked as Tara nodded.

"I promise to come back," Tara pulled Maggie close, hugging her tight, never wanting to let go.

"And you better write me," Maggie held her tears back, forcing herself to stay strong for her soldier.

"I will. I've got your address. I'll write you as soon as I get there, baby," Tara promised, tensing when she heard the bus driver yell out for passengers to board the vehicle.

Tara leaned down, passionately kissing Maggie, tasting her tears. "I love you. Focus on school and write me whenever you can."

"I love you too," Maggie forced a smile. She really just wanted to burst into tears but she knew that if Tara saw then she might not leave.

"I'll see you soon, babe," Tara stepped away after giving Maggie another kiss.

Maggie watched as Tara boarded the bus and sat down by the window. The bus engine revved to life and started to pull away as Tara waved goodbye to Maggie. The teenager watched as the bus drove away until it disappeared from view. That was when Maggie really let the tears fall, sobbing when she realized that might be the last time she ever saw her love alive.

About a week later, Maggie started the eleventh grade at Ridgeway High School. She did her best to pay attention in class but Tara was never far from her mind. Maggie often wondered what Tara was up to and if she was doing alright. She wondered if Tara thought about her often and if she missed her. Everyday after school, Maggie raced home, hoping that a letter had arrived from Tara. She was often disappointed when nothing was in the mail for her. She wondered if Tara was ever going to write her.

Finally, one day, Maggie ran home and found a letter on the counter that was for her. She noticed that it was addressed from an Army camp in California as she excitedly, but carefully opened the envelope. Maggie read the letter, trying to make out Tara's messy handwriting but treasuring this paper from her love. She read as Tara told her about the various exercises and training routines she went through daily. Tara also told her about some friendly guys that she had met named Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee. Finally, the letter ended with Tara telling Maggie just how much she missed and loved her.

Maggie wrote Tara back that night, telling her about school, her friends and some new Elvis Presley song that she had heard on the radio. She also reassured Tara that her precious pickup truck was parked safely in her driveway. She also sent Tara a picture of herself so her soldier could have something of her.

Over the next couple of months, Tara and Maggie exchanged letters as much as they possibly could. Soon Hershel became a bit concerned as he realized that another letter had come in from California. It's not that Hershel had anything against Private Chambler, it's just that his daughter's heart and wellbeing was at stake. He waited until Maggie came home from school, handing her the newest letter that had been delivered.

"Maggie, you shouldn't get so attached to this soldier. She's too old for you, sweetie. Tara's already eighteen and fightin' a war while you're only sixteen. You're still in school," Hershel gently voiced his concerns as Maggie felt the tears start.

"I love her, Daddy. You don't understand...when she comes home, we're gonna get married and be happy together," Maggie argued as her mother, Annette, tried to comfort her.

"You're too young to be waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier, Maggie. There's a lot of nice boys and girls here for you to date. You know I don't care about that. I just don't want you to get hurt," Hershel sighed, his heart breaking at the sight of Maggie's tears.

"I'll never hold the hand of another guy. Our love will never end, just waitin' for my soldier to come back again. I'll never be alone when the letter says my soldier's comin' home," Maggie cried as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

She slammed the door shut before collapsing on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Maggie missed Tara now more than ever. She just wished that Tara could swoop in and hold her close, comfort her. Maggie often thought about the amazing night they spent together, sharing something so sweet with only each other. She fantasized about how Tara felt within her, already knowing that she wanted no one to touch her so intimately except her soldier.

Everyday, Maggie worried about Tara's safety after watching the horrible footage on the news and listened as the war casualties mounted up. President Lyndon B. Johnson would regularly appear on the television, reassuring the American people that the Vietnam War was going as planned. Maggie prayed every night that Tara was safe and she ignored some snide comments from kids at school. They just didn't understand what she was going through. Her friends, Rosita and Carol, thought Maggie was being a bit dramatic since she hadn't even know Tara that long.

Maggie tried to live her life but a big part of her was missing. She was for Tara and Tara was for her...it was as simple as that. Every time a letter came in the mail, she was able to breathe a little easier, knowing that Tara was safe and alive for the time being.

About four weeks later, Annette handed Maggie a letter that was postmarked from Vietnam. Just earlier that day, the teen wondered why she hadn't heard from Tara in almost a month but now she knew and the reason scared her. Tara was in Vietnam now. Tara was fighting combat battles and everyday would be a struggle for survival. That scared Maggie more than anything.

She quickly raced up to her room, opening the letter as Tara's familiar handwriting came into view. Out of the envelope, fell a photo which Maggie couldn't help but smile at. There on the picture was Tara holding some type of rifle in one hand, a serious look on her face as a cigarette dangled out of her mouth. In the background, was the dense jungles of Vietnam that Maggie often saw on television.

Maggie placed a kiss on the photo before reading the letter:

 _Dear Maggie,_

 _This just keeps getting harder and harder. Everyday, I see more and more of my friends go out into the jungles and never come back. The deaths seem to just keep piling up and I will admit that it scares me a lot. I keep reminding myself that I need to fight to get back home to you. I got grazed by a bullet on my arm but don't worry, I'll be fine in a few days. Bob, the medic here( cool guy), says that it'll leave a scar which is cool cuz girls like scars, right?_

 _Just in case I end up going out and never coming back— whether it's today or tomorrow or next week - I've got something to tell you, Maggie. Whenever it's getting rough over here, I think of that day sittin' down by the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. It never fails to cheer me up. I miss you so much. And I love you so much. I've loved you since that very first night we spent together. I think of that night often and I always keep your picture in my pocket so I remember what I'm fightin' for._

 _Whenever I get back, you're gonna finish school then we'll get married, buy a house, have a few kids, and just be happy. I love you so much, Maggie. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

 _Oh you should listen to "Unchained Melody", every time it comes on the radio, I think of you. If you really wanna laugh, think of me singing it to you. :)_

 _Love,_

 _Tara Chambler_

Maggie felt the tears fall as she clutched the letter close to her heart, sobbing into her pillow. Tara had already been hurt by enemy bullets and was scared by what was happening around her. Maggie prayed that Tara would be able to make it through this brutal tour alive. She could only hope that her prayers and memories were enough to keep Tara alive at this point. Maggie quickly turned on the radio, listening for the song until it finally came on, smiling as she thought about Tara through its sweet lyrics.

She glanced at the picture of her soldier, holding it close to her heart. It was all Maggie had now.

* * *

Tara Chambler could already feel the sweat pouring down her face as she surveyed the hot, muggy dense Vietnam jungles, looking for any threatening targets. The remainder of her unit was a few yards behind her in camp, trying to relax for the evening even though they all knew there was never really a time to rest. You always slept with one eye open out here, always ready to fight at a moment's notice.

So far, Tara had already seen men gunned down by the Vietnamese soldiers. She had already lost friends to well planned traps and bombs that went off without any warning when they were out in the jungle terrain. She had seen many men with missing limbs, begging for death as they waited for the helicopter to get to their location. Tara had even seen a poor guy still alive while his guts hanged out of his body...he didn't last too long after. Many of the troops fell sick to malaria and other jungle diseases. Tara had seen so much death and despair already in such a short time.

"Chambler! Get back over here!" Tara heard the rough voice of Sergeant Abraham Ford calling her back to camp.

"Hey man, wanna smoke?" Daryl Dixon offered as Tara sat down by the ongoing fire.

"Thanks," Tara gratefully accepted the cigarette as she glanced around at her unit who had quickly become her band of brothers out here.

Tara had made fast friends with Daryl and a young man her own age named Glenn. Some of the guys were harsh to Glenn Rhee because he was Asian American but he took their insults in stride. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh also became friends with Tara as did her Sergeant. Ford tried to keep the morale of his troops boosted even though more and more died everyday. Tara also was fond of their Army medic named Bob Stookey since he was the type of guy who tried to stay positive even when bullets were raining on them. Bob was often insulted since he was African American but that never kept his spirits down.

Tara also got along with all the other guys at the camp, although she almost got into a fight once when she heard some guy call Glenn a chink. The only man she didn't like much was one soldier named Nicholas Smith. He was mousey looking guy who had a serious drinking problem. Somehow, Nick was always able to get wasted and put the rest of his men in danger.

On a particular bad night, Nick had stumbled out of camp, drunk off his rocker as the enemy started firing at him. One young soldier, named Caesar Martinez, ran to help Nick but was shot in the stomach. Without thinking, Tara had ran into enemy fire, quickly carrying Martinez back to camp without any help from Nick. She was even grazed by a bullet on her arm but she barely felt the pain. Bob was able to stop the bleeding and the helicopter came to take Martinez away. Ford praised Tara's bravery, telling her that she would be receiving a Purple Heart. Tara didn't care much about rewards or medals, she just wanted to save her friends.

"Man, you hear this shitty news? They don't even support us back home. Think we're fuckin' baby killers and this is a useless war. Shit, they should come out here," Shane complained as he sat next to Tara, smoking his cigarette.

"Fuckers," Daryl muttered. The radio in the background started to play "Unchained Melody" as Tara felt her heart ache for Maggie.

The troops all enjoyed listening to music that played on the radio since it reminded them of home. They loved Hendrix, The Beach Boys, Janis Joplin, and Nancy Sinatra, and especially songs that had anything to do with going home, because that was their main goal. And so many didn't make it.

"It definitely ain't no walk in the park with all these fuckin' Commies," Rick wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt. The humidity was unbearable that night with many of the guys sweating buckets just sitting around.

"I just wanna get back to my girl," Tara sighed sadly, listening to the sad lonesome lyrics.

"You'll make it back home to her," Glenn promised as he reached over to playfully hit Tara's helmet.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch for gettin' a good girl. I got stuck with a Runaround Sue," Rick complained, making reference to a popular song which made his friends laugh.

Tara pulled out Maggie's picture, silently studying her beautiful features. She missed Maggie so much that it hurt sometimes. Tara ached and hungered for Maggie's touch as time slowly went by, keeping them further apart. She just hoped that Maggie was still hers after everything was said and done.

A couple of hours later, after dinner was eaten and stories were told, Sergeant Ford walked up his best combat fighters in the camp. He hated to put one of them on night patrol with Nick but they were the only group that could handle the man. He also hated breaking up the good time the friends were having, real smiles on their faces for once. Chambler was singing "Cry to Me" in an exaggerated voice and doing a little dance that made everyone laugh.

" _When your baby leaves you all alone_

 _And nobody calls you on the phone._

 _Doncha feel like crying,_

 _C'mon baby, cry to me..."_ Tara sang as she moved around to the music.

"Maggie's a lucky gal if you got dance moves like that," Daryl joked as the rest of the guys laughed.

"Chambler! Quit dancin' already! I need you to go on first night watch with Smith. Make sure to sober his ass up. I don't know where that boy's gettin' his booze but we can't afford to lose anymore men, understand?" Ford barked his orders to Tara.

"Yes, sir," Tara replied as she grabbed her rifle.

"Good luck with that boy," Bob grinned as Tara just rolled her eyes. She would need more than luck to deal with Nick that night.

Tara finally found Nick and the two went on patrol around the perimeter of the camp, making sure that nothing looked suspicious. As the two walked deeper into the dense jungle leaves, Tara felt her heart sink a bit, the sounds of their camp fading in the background. Nicholas stumbled around, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"Today, one of those fuckin' niggers tried to act like they were better than me, listenin' to that nigger music. Man, Army is really goin' down the shitter if they have niggers, chinks, and spics fightin' with us white folks now," Nick angrily complained as Tara kept focus on her surroundings.

"Dude, that's enough," Tara said in a tone that shut Nick up.

"So that girl you talkin' to...you fuck her before you came over to this hellhole?" Nick laughed as Tara glared at him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up," Tara could feel the anger start to take over but she kept it at bay.

"Come on, Chambler. A little guy talk never hurt. I've seen that picture of her. She's a hot little number. Man, the things I'd do that girl..." Nick snickered as Tara tried to ignore him. "She tight? Ya know..."

Tara clenched her jaw, trying to remember that Smith was wasted and probably unaware of what he was talking about.

"Ya know, Chambler..." Nick's last words were cut short as he stepped on a hidden landmine which exploded as it was triggered. Tara had no idea what hit her as everything around her faded into darkness.

* * *

Friday evening, and the smell of popcorn, hotdogs, and fresh mowed grass filled the air. The stadium lights flooded the area with bright lights and the high school football team stood silently, hands on hearts as the anthem was sang by one of the ladies from the local church.

The stars and stripes of the American Flag waved gently in the breeze as the marching band played the proud notes. Maggie Greene sat in the stands with her friends waiting for the Ridgeway Riverhawks to take on the Willington Wildcats. A part of Maggie wished that Tara was there to enjoy the football festivities with her. She hadn't heard from her soldier in a while and it was starting to worry her.

As the anthem finished, the marching band quit the field and Maggie listened carefully as a voice echoed over the stadium's intercom system.

"Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead."

The names were read, and silence stretched over the crowd, every head bowed. The breeze stopped, and the flag paused in its wave. Even the grass seemed still, and no birds called out as the names shot through the air, like a single rifle shot.

"Private Tyreese Williams..." one name rang out as some people cried. Maggie watched as one of the piccolo players in the marching band ran under the stands to cry alone. She felt horrible for Sasha Williams since Tyreese was her older brother.

Maggie's heart beat a million miles a minute, her chest felt too delicate and fragile, as if at any moment, it would burst open. She held her breath...

"...Private Tara Chambler."

Her ears rang, and she wanted to deny it. The voice was lying.

It was a mistake.

A mistake. No one really seemed to care about Tara's name except for Maggie.

She was going to be sick. Maggie ran from the crowds, from the horrible voice. Tears streamed from her eyes as she made her way under the stands. She collapsed, not caring if her dress was ruined. She remembered Tara's nervous smile, the way Tara's fingers had touched her and the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach when Tara said that she was beautiful.

Tara's name repeated again and again in her mind, and she realized she was actually whimpering it aloud as Rosita and Carol ran to her side, trying to comfort her. The life Maggie had imagined for them flashed in front of her eyes. Every word of Tara's letters memorized, engraved on her now broken heart.

That night, Maggie cried herself to sleep as she held Tara's picture close to her heart, still not believing that her soldier wouldn't be returning home. Her heart ached with grief and she still couldn't comprehend her new reality. The song that Tara had dedicated to her came on the radio which just made the tears fall harder. All she had now were the letters that were her lifeline to her lost love.

A few days later, an Army official showed up at Maggie's doorstep with questions about where she wanted the funeral since Tara had listed her as her next of kin. Maggie could barely handle all the pressure as Hershel stepped in and made the arrangements. Maggie was horrified to find out that there was no body since Tara had died from a landmine that exploded. They would literally be burying an empty coffin.

The day of the funeral was sunny and pleasant as the town paid their respects to the fallen soldier. None of the townspeople had known Private Tara Chambler and they all thought she was just some straggler who had wondered into Ridgeway before she was sent off to war. The small town had learned about the Greene girl's love affair with this soldier and it was the talk of the town. Maggie tried to ignore the scandalous rumors that she heard through quiet whispers.

Maggie still couldn't believe what was happening as she heard Tara's fellow soldiers talk about how brave she had been. One young man named Daryl Dixon told a funny story about how he and Tara had encountered a tiger while on patrol once, both nearly pissin' their pants when it roared at them.

The tears really fell down Maggie's face as the bugle played the sad tune that signaled a soldier's life was over. An Army official kneeled in front of Maggie, offering her Tara's flag with a look of sympathy. Maggie accepted the flag as she sobbed in grief. Hershel wrapped a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulders, hoping that she would be able to pull through this difficult time.

After the funeral was over and the mourners were gone, Maggie was at the coffin that had flowers and small American flags draped on it, a part of her not able to walk away when she was approached by two soldiers in their Army uniforms. She recognized the one who had told the tiger story earlier. They both took off their hats since they were in the presence of a young lady.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Daryl Dixon and this here is Glenn Rhee. We were both really close to Tara while she was over there in Vietnam. She was always singin' and dancin'...just tryin' to always make us all laugh. She was one of the best soldiers out there, someone ya could really count on," Daryl held back his tears as Maggie just nodded.

"Thank you both for bein' here. Tara didn't have much family," Maggie sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"We have to get going but we thought you would want this. Well, Tara would want you to have it. She talked about you all the time. Tara really loved you," Glenn handed Maggie a small box before he and Daryl bid the grieving teenager goodbye.

Maggie rushed home, not stopping until she was in her bedroom. She carefully opened the box, tears cascading down her face when she saw more pictures of Tara in Vietnam. There were photos of Tara with other soldiers and photos of Tara being silly with that goofy grin that Maggie had fallen in love with.

The box also contained some medals and the letters that Maggie had written to Tara. She laid down on the bed, her heart devastated and utterly broken. There would never be another love for Maggie. She knew that she was young but Tara had been the one for her. Now, Maggie wasn't sure how she was going to live her life without Tara in it.

"Oh Tara...you promised to come back to me. Why did you have to leave me all alone?" Maggie sobbed as she thought about Tara's kisses and smile.

Maggie soon fell into an exhausted sleep where she had sweet dreams about Tara being safe and sound. In her dreams, they were married with a family and so in love. Maggie dreaded waking up because she knew that the harsh reality would take away all her happiness.

* * *

Over the next month, Maggie was barely existing, just doing what she needed to do to get through the long days. She didn't eat much except when forced to by her parents. Every night, Maggie cried herself to sleep as she held Tara's photo close to her heart.

Maggie hated it when the Vietnam war was mentioned in class since it always caused her to burst into tears. Her fellow classmates were sympathetic enough but they thought she should move on since she hadn't known Tara long. Rosita and Carol tried to keep Maggie occupied so she wasn't thinking about her fallen soldier so much. She couldn't help it though, she missed Tara so much. Maggie prayed every night that Tara's soul was at peace, knowing that they would be together one day. That was the only thing that kept Maggie going.

One Saturday afternoon, Maggie was laying on the couch, watching television. She wasn't really paying much attention to the screen, the photo of Tara in her hand. Her family had gone into town to do some shopping and to get out of the house for a bit. Hershel tried to get Maggie to go with them but she refused. He didn't push the matter, knowing that Maggie had to get through her grief.

Maggie closed her eyes, thinking about her soldier, when suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. She tried to remember if her father had said anything about any of the neighbors dropping anything off that afternoon but came up blank.

She made her way to the front door, wondering who had disturbed her quiet day. Maggie hoped it wasn't some boy trying to ask her out. There had been a few guys from school that kept asking her out on a date but Maggie wasn't ready to move on. She wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.

Maggie opened the front door and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wondered if this was some kind of cruel dream as she started to cry, her heart unable to deal with anymore suffering.

There standing on the Greene's front porch was Tara Chambler, dressed in her Army uniform. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, but other than that, she was okay. Maggie still didn't know if this was real as she reached out, touching Tara's arm, feeling the fabric of the uniform. She could smell the cologne that Tara was wearing, could feel the warmness of her body.

"I told you I would make it back home to you," Tara simply said.

Maggie cried as she grasped Tara's shirt, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, gripping her close, not wanting any space between their bodies. Tara felt a few stray tears leave the corners of her eyes. She had missed Maggie so much, had missed her touch, her scent, her warmth, her heart.

The couple pulled away a few seconds later when the need for air became apparent. Maggie hugged Tara close, never wanting to let go of her love.

"What happened? I thought you were dead," Maggie sobbed.

"I know, baby. The landmine went off and I was injured. A piece of scrap metal impaled my side but I was captured by the enemy. They held me for a few weeks before I was able to escape and save the other POWs," Tara decided to leave out all the brutal details about her captivity. She was sure that Maggie would ask questions when she saw all the scars and marks on her body.

"Did they hurt you?" Maggie asked, not sure she would be able to handle the answer.

"Yeah, I got the daily beat downs and kicked all the time, but I made it out alive. Thinking about you and your smile kept me going. I love you, Maggie," Tara whispered, leaning down to place another kiss on her girlfriend's sweet lips.

"I love you, Tara," Maggie really smiled for the for the first time in weeks.

Tara reached into her pocket, pulling out a small black box. Maggie almost couldn't breathe as Tara got down on one knee in front of her, opening the box. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring that took Maggie's breath away.

"I know I need to talk to your Dad and I will whenever I see him, but Maggie you were my saving grace while I was over in Vietnam. I've never really had a family or loved anyone but you changed all that. I never knew my life would change so much by walking into that diner so many months ago. I love you so much and I will do whatever I can to make you happy. So, Maggie Greene, will you make me the happiest person in the world and become my wife? After you finish school and all that important stuff..." Tara nervously rattled on as Maggie felt the happy tears fall.

"Yes, Tara! Yes! I will marry you!" Maggie eagerly accepted as Tara slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

The young couple celebrated with another kiss as they waited for Maggie's family to come home so they could share the good news. Maggie could see her future every time she stared into Tara's dark brown eyes, happy that her heart was complete once again.

* * *

Okay! That's out of my system now! Now I can continue on my current projects...until the next song comes along lol. But I hoped you guys enjoyed. Oh "Unchained Melody" is totally a guilty pleasure of mine...if only someone would dedicate it to me lol. I guess a gal can dream. Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
